Thomas (Shrek)
Cast * Thomas (Thomas and Friends) as Shrek * Percy (Thomas and Friends) as Donkey * Lady (Thomas and Friends) as Princess Fiona * Emily (Thomas Friends) as Princess Fiona Ogre * Looten Plunder (Captain and The Planeteers) as Lord Farquaad * Merry (The Lord Of The Rings) as Gingy * Orcs (The Lord of The Rings), Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatian) Sir Kay (The Sword in The Stone) as The Angry Mob * Charmander (Pokemon) as Pinocchio * Charizard (Pokemon) as The Dragon * Baloo (The Jungle Book) as The Bad Wolf * The Woman who screams "Give Him The Chair": Miss Vavoom (Tom and Jerry Kids) * The Woman cheering "Alright": Miss Red (Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes) * The Guard next to Farquaad: Baron Von Plotz (Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish) * Pikachu and Pichu and Raichu (Pokemon) as Three Little Pigs * Ugluk and Snaga and Sharku (The Lord Of The Rings) as Captain Of The Guards * Patch and Penny and Rolly (101 Dalmations) as The Three Blind Mice * Baby Bear: Boo-Boo Bear (Hanna-Barbera) * Nuka (The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride) Thelonious * The Seven Dwarves: The Ant Hill Mob (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) * Other fairytale creature: The Hillbilly bears (Hanna-Barbera), Atom Ant and Secret Squirrel (Hanna-Barbera), Sqiddly Diddly (Hanna-Barbera), Precious Pup (Hanna Barbera) * Lilymon (Digimon) as Robin Hood * The Knights For Farquaad's Tournament Hyenas Ed Shenzi and Banzai * Snagglepuss (Yogi's Gang) as The Magic Mirror * Shrek in Armour - Spider-Man * Priest - Priest (Tangled Ever After) * Woman who faints - The Queen (The Tale of Despereaux) Chapters * Thomas (Shrek) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("All Star") * Thomas (Shrek) Part 2 - The Flying Talking Green Engine * Thomas (Shrek) Part 3 - The Odd Couple * Thomas (Shrek) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors * Thomas (Shrek) Part 5 - Lord Looten Plunder/Snagglepus the Magic Mirror * Thomas (Shrek) Part 6 - Welcome to Duloc * Thomas (Shrek) Part 7 - Tank Engines are likes Onions * Thomas (Shrek) Part 8 - Crossing the Bridges * Thomas (Shrek) Part 9 - Facing off Charizard * Thomas (Shrek) Part 10 - Rescuing Princess Lady * Thomas (Shrek) Part 11 - Escaping Charizard * Thomas (Shrek) Part 12 - Thomas Removes His Mask * Thomas (Shrek) Part 13 - Making Camp * Thomas (Shrek) Part 14 - Under the Stars * Thomas (Shrek) Part 15 - At Looten Plunder's' Home/Lady's Bird Song/Make Up * Thomas (Shrek) Part 16 - Monsieur Lillymon * Thomas (Shrek) Part 17 - Heading to DuLoc ("My Beloved Monster") * Thomas (Shrek) Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner * Thomas (Shrek) Part 19 - Percy Discovers the Princess' Secret * Thomas (Shrek) Part 20 - Sunrise/Looten Plunder' Proposal/Wedding Preparation ("Hallelujah") * Thomas (Shrek) Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For * Thomas (Shrek) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset * Thomas (Shrek) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending ("I'm a Believer") * Thomas (Shrek) Part 24 - End Credits Category:Shrek Movies Category:BrittalCroftFan